The Percabeth Story
by riptidedagger33
Summary: just a little percabeth story and other couples r in it too
1. Chapter 1

Can't Wait

**hey this is my first fanfic hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series. Sadly.**

Percy's POV:

I was freaking out. I had to wait 2 hours to see Annabeth, my girlfriend and to go to Camp Half-Blood.(He was just more excited to c Annabeth though.) TWO WHOLE FREAKIN' HOURS! For an ADHD child, like me, that's a long time, especially if you're in school, which unfortunately I was. Plus it was the worst and hardest class of the day, English. Ugggg, I hate it! I mean I can hardly read Greek and my brain I hard-wired for that. So English is just basically like mental brain torcher for me. I seriously think teachers are trying to kill me!

Anyways, I was sitting in class daydreaming about Annabeth. Her beautiful gray eyes, her curly blonde hair and her cute, but intimidating smile, I just couldn't wait to see her. We have been dating for about three months and were around each other all the time. You would think we would get sick of each other, but it's the other way around we want to see more of each other. Or at least that's how I feel. I think that's how she feels too because who wouldn't want to be around me, the most annoying, awesomest and coolest guy in the world?

"Percy, Percy, Percy!", called a voice. I jolted awake. The teacher had just called on me. Crap! I replied quickly, "Sorry, Mrs. Tamp. Could you please repeat the question?" "Percy, you should be paying better attention. Could you please read the sentence on the board?", again asked Mrs. Tamp. I looked at the board. To me it looked like it said "Ymar nda allsy kibe ot het tsoer, ftrae htye netw wimsmngi." As you can tell I'm dyslexic too. "No, I'm sorry Mrs. Tamp. I can't." "Percy, you really need to work on your reading skills. I expect more out of you.", Mrs. Tamp told me.

All the kids in the room were snickering at me. Oh gods, this was like total embarrassment. I was just about to die. Then Mrs. Tamp called on Nika Tromboli, my mortal enemy, and ask her to read the question. Well you see, Nika liked me and she asked me to go out with her but of course I rejected her and she got mad at me. Then she saw Annabeth one day with me and asked me if she was my girlfriend. Of course I said yes, and Nika said some really bad things about Annabeth. It ended when I lost control of all my actions and my ADHD brain took over and smashed her right in the nose. So ya see we don't have the bst relationship.

Nika answered easily "Well of course Mrs. Tamp. Mary and Sally biked to the store, after they went swimming." After answering the question smirked at me and gave me a very snooty glance. "Thank you, Nika.", replied Mrs. Tamp.

O gods of Olympus, please help me I thought. This was going to be one long two hours.

**Hope ya like it please review and little bit of criticism is helpful im hoping to become a better writer**

**PS I wont update until you review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update**

**Hey everybody just wanted to remind you I won't update until you review.**

**-Brooke:):):)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody hope you like this 2 chapter. There might be some Thalico in the next couple chapters.**

Annabeth's POV:

Annabeth was happy. She had just finished the blueprints for the new Poseidon temple on Olympus. Thinking about the temple made her think about her boyfriend, Percy. Then she remembered that she got to see him later today. Now she was even happier.

Annabeth looked at the clock on the wall in her "office". It said 3:00 pm. She had to meet Percy in 15 minutes at his school. "Good," she thought, "not going to be late." She hated being late. Percy was always late, but still she loved him. "Why?" she wondered, "Why do I love him?" She thought about his tousled black hair, and his sarcastic, trouble maker smile and his sea green eyes. Oh, his beautiful sea green eyes. She just loved to gaze and look into his beautiful eyes.

Annabeth shook herself out of her daydream. She could just sit for hours and daydream about him. "Gods," she thought, "now I sound like a daughter of Aphrodite." That was not good, her mother, Athena, would kill her if she knew Annabeth was daydreaming about Percy.

Annabeth sighed and packed up her stuff, getting ready to go see Percy.

Annabeth jumped off the bus in front of Percy's school, school was just getting out. Then she saw him. His black hair was tousled as ever, and his sea green eyes were gorgeous as ever too.

He spotted her and gave her that her sarcastic, trouble maker smile. Her heart did a relay race in her chest. He ran over to her. She looked up into his eyes and just smiled at him.

"Hi, Wise Girl.", he said softly, looking down into her eyes.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain.", she replied.

**Hoped you like it. Please review. Need review cuz im having a little writers block if you have any ideas please feel free to tell me.**

**PS I wont update until you review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey everybody sry I haven't updated in a while I had a lot of school work. ohh and thanks for all the reviews. well here the next chapter hope you like it:)**

Percy's POV:

Percy leaned down and softly kissed Annabeth's cheek. She smiled. He thought how good it was to see her again.

They turned and walked down the street, hand in hand. They walked slowly talking about things that had happened while they were away from each other.

When they got to Percy's house they went inside to see his mom. Percy unlocked the front door and called to his mom "Mom we're home."

Mrs. Jackson popped her head into the front room. "Hi. Percy just don't dump your stuff there go put it in your room. Ohh and Annabeth I forgot you were coming."

"Hi Mrs. Jackson.", Annabeth said, still smiling faintly from when Percy's mother was yelling at him. He may be 19, but he was still a seaweed brain in the head.

"Hi, ummm… Percy why don't you show Annabeth around, then go pack your things in the car to go to camp."

~~~~~~ 6 hours later ~~~~~~

Percy sat in the drivers seat driving to camp with Annabeth next to him. They had had a perfect afternoon. They had gone to a movie, gone out to dinner, and then had gone for a long walk on the beach. Now they were on their way to their most favorite place in the world, Camp Half-Blood.

Percy glanced over at his girlfriend. Gods she was beautiful. He shifted himself so he was driving with one hand and holding her hand with the other. She smiled at him, but it seemed like a pained smile. Percy could tell something was bothering her.

Percy smiled back at her and then asked "What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing.", she replied softly.

"Yes, something's wrong, Annabeth. I can tell."

She sighed softly and then said "Fine, you're right. Something is wrong I just don't know what. My mother told me to be ready because something's going to happen, but I just don't know what. It's just bothering me."

Knowing Annabeth, Percy knew she hated not knowing things. So he listened then said to her, "I'm sure it will be fine. I promise. We'll figure it out."

He squeezed her hand reassuringly, and smiled at her.

Annabeth's POV:

Annabeth sighed and laid her head back on the seat. She was thankful for Percy, him being there for her and reassuring her. She hated not knowing things.

So she tried to forget about her mother's words and focus on the good things in her life. Things about Percy, and getting to see him again. Also things like going to Camp Half-Blood for the summer.

As she filled her mind with these good things, she looked out the car window at the passing landscape. It was dark out, almost 10:00 pm.

Suddenly she saw bright headlights coming right towards their car. Percy tried to swerve away, but failed and they went spinning into a ditch, the other car coming right on top of them, on the drivers side.

Percy, being the stupid seaweed brain he is, threw himself over her and took the full impact. After that the darkness over took her.

Percy's POV:

Percy was thinking about what Annabeth had said, until he saw blinding headlights coming at their car. He swerved trying to miss the other car, but ended up putting his in the ditch with the car coming right down on top of them.

Percy threw himself over Annabeth, trying to protect her. Then he let darkness wisk him away.

**well hope you liked it. it took me a long time to write.:)**

**ps just remindin you I wont update until u review:))))**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys I am so sorry for not updating I kina was being lazy and didn't feel like updating so heres and chapter and cookie (::)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO :(**

Annabeth's POV:

Annabeth came to consciousness slowly.

After fully back to consciousness she looked around. She could see their car was tipped onto its side with the other on top of theirs.

Annabeth could feel a little bit of blood dripping down her face, and then she looked over at Percy and sobbed. Her stupid seaweed brain, trying to protect her, had gotten himself extremely hurt.

He had a very long, sharp piece of glass sticking out of his stomach. He also had lots of blood all over him, on his arms, legs, and face. He was just covered in blood. And not to mention he had bruises and cuts all over his body. One of Percy's legs was bent and twisted at a weird angle and his wrist had… bone! a bone sticking out of it.

Annabeth thought "Oh, gods please help us." She put her head into her hands and just started to cry. She looked over at him again and realized he was still breathing. He wasn't dead. He was alive, her heart leaped with joy. He still had a chance.

Annabeth fumbled for her phone. She flipped it open and dialed 911. The dispatcher answered. Annabeth told her about their situation. The dispatcher said that they would send an ambulance out from the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~

It was about 2:00am when the ambulance arrived. (The clock still worked in the car even though the whole car was smashed up, go figure) That meant Annabeth and Percy had been stuck in the car for about 5 hours.

The ambulance, wrecker, and police car came. They pulled the car on top of theirs and discovered the driver was minorly **(is that a word?)** injured, but knocked out cold and drunk. Then after they pulled the car off, they went to the difficult task of getting Annabeth and Percy out of the car.

~~~~~~guess wat this is a line break whoooo hoooo~~~~~~~

After getting them out of the car, they were put into ambulances and were rushed to the hospital.

On the way to the hospital Annabeth was praying to all the gods for Percy to be okay. He looked so bad. She sat in the back of the ambulance and looked at him and held his hand. They had been through so much together. They had won the war against the Titans, been to Tartarus and back, and had won the war against Gaea. He couldn't just die from a stupid car crash. They were like one if Percy died, Annabeth would die. He had to make it out of this alive

Annabeth watched the paramedics take blood and hook him up to an IV. As they worked they talked. Annabeth overheard that they were going to have to do surgery on Percy. A sob caught in the back of her throat. She glanced over at Percy again. He looked so weak. Annabeth could hardly ever remember Percy looking weak; he always looked so strong and brave. So at this sight Annabeth's heart broke.

Blood was now gushing out of Percy's stomach. Now usually at the sight of blood Annabeth wasn't grossed out, but at the sight of Percy's blood she felt faint and welcomed the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~time lapse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth awoke in a bed, in a hospital room. She looked at the clock, 5:00pm. She had been out for over 15 hours. A nurse came into the room about 5 minutes later and "Oh you're awake. I'll go get the doctor.", and she walked out of the room.

The doctor came in a couple of minutes later. "Hello, I'm Doctor Johnson, and your name is?

"Annabeth Chase and do you perhaps know where Percy Jackson is?

* * *

**tada all done um so I need advice if you think I should keep the story going tell me if I should discontinue it please tellme I don't want to waste any bodys time cuz I kina think ima crappy writer but anyway u tell me**

**love ya'll**


End file.
